Canção de Inverno
by Sin-kun
Summary: Romance yaoi que acontece quando Trowa decide passar um inverno com o loirinho.
1. Parte I

Canção de Inverno  
By Sin-kun  
  
Parte I  
  
A doce melodia ecoava por todo o cômodo. O arco escorregava pelas cordas produzindo aquele som único e belo. As mãos alvas e habilidosas manipulavam o instrumento com destreza e experiência, e tirava dele notas harmônicas que entorpeciam o ambiente.  
O sorriso sereno e os olhos cerrados do violinista traziam uma sensação bela de tranqüilidade e felicidade. Seu corpo acompanhava levemente os movimentos da música. Uma cena muito bela de se assistir.  
A neve acusava uma tempestade fora da casa. A janela tremia ao que os flocos a atingiam incessantemente. O frio era muito nessa época do ano, fazendo o loirinho vestir um rico casaco marrom, que mais lhe caía como um sobre tudo e o agasalhava com o pêlo com que era confeccionado. A pelagem alva lhe confortava os pescoços, única área onde estava presente na peça. Sim, estava realmente muito bonito.  
O inverno era embalado pela melodia que escapava das cordas e driblava o frio que se situava mesmo dentro de casa e estremecia os ossos dos que não estavam agasalhados.  
A melodia terminou e os olhos verdes se revelaram por trás das pálpebras que se abriram lentamente após o término do pequeno concerto. O violinista apartou o instrumento do pescoço com delicadeza e se curvou com classe, agradecendo o público.  
O único detalhe é que não havia público algum. Os sussurros eram do vento do lado de fora do lugar e os aplausos eram o barulho da neve atingindo o vidro da janela. 


	2. Parte II

Parte II  
  
Hold on to me love You know I can't stay long  
  
O loirinho abriu a porta de casa e deixou o lugar assim que a tempestade se cessara. A neve ainda caía, mas sem nenhum sinal de agressividade. Quatre andou por um bom tempo apenas observando a linda paisagem que sempre se formava ali no inverno.  
  
Próximo a casa havia um belo bosque de pinheiros, e era para lá que o piloto se dirigia. O verde ainda vivo das folhas salpicadas com o branco da neve que caíra formava uma paisagem muito bela de se apreciar. Foi isso que o jovem Quatre tinha em mente quando saiu de casa, e assim o fez. Bastante agasalhado com um moletom preto sobreposto a duas blusas, o garoto sentou- se num pequeno morro que a neve formara e ficou ali, serenamente apenas observando tão linda cena.  
  
Fechou então os olhos, e imitando os movimentos que faz quando toca o violino, simulou a música proveniente do instrumento. Lenta, mas belamente ele reproduziu a sonata, com um sorriso estampado na cara.  
  
Clap, Clap, Clap.  
  
O inconfundível som de duas mãos se chocando se fez audível. Aplausos. Eram aplausos que elogiavam o loirinho e sua pequena apresentação.  
  
Espantado, o árabe pôs-se de pé, procurando quem era. Foi seguindo o rastro do som, que encontrou, encostado no tronco de um frondoso pinheiro do pequeno bosque, a origem dos aplausos.  
  
Usava uma camisa de lã marrom e uma calça preta. Seu cabelo cor de mel lhe caía sobre os olhos, ainda fechados, lhe dando um ar belo de descaso. Era Trowa.  
  
Tro! O que faz aqui? perguntou o garoto, olhos de esmeralda fitando-o incessantemente em busca de uma explicação. A guerra havia acabado, e os pilotos tinham que fazer uma decisão. A de Quatre foi simplesmente lavar as mãos do sangue derramado naquelas guerras e deixar o local e seus amigos. Decidiu morar então naquela casa, um dos raros locais que ainda não havia sido dominado pela tecnologia na época. Não esperava reencontrar o sul americano, ainda mais tão cedo. Eu vim aqui pra te ver. disse ele baixo, levantando a cabeça e fitando Quatre com serenidade. Abriu os braços e disse-lhe: Será que pedir um abraço é demais?  
  
Quatre estranhou a atitude do sempre sério amigo e franziu o cenho, mas concedeu-lhe o pedido. Por ser um pouco mais baixo, o loirinho se aconchegou confortavelmente entre os braços de Trowa. O abraço do garoto era aconchegante e, de certo modo prazeroso. Tanto que o árabe se aninhou ali por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo o coração do outro bater contra o seu descompassado, tentando estabelecer um ritmo único. Era estranho tratar seu parceiro de batalhas apenas como um amigo, e abraça-lo tão fervorosamente após esse todo tempo.  
  
Trowa se abaixou então lentamente e apanhou um pouco de neve nas mãos cobertas pelas luvas de lã e jogou sobre o cabelo do loirinho que levou um choque térmico um tanto forte, já que ficou muito bravo e resolveu entrar na brincadeira. Com as mãos em forma de concha agarrou um tanto de neve, e se afastando do amigo, que ria compulsivamente, fez uma bola de neve e a jogou contra o sul-americano.  
  
Ah! Você vai ver Quat! ele fez mais uma bola e jogou no loirinho, que preparado, desviou com facilidade.  
  
Hahaha! Errou!! Ruim de mi...  
  
SBLOSH  
  
Quem é o ruim de mira aqui hein?? provocou Trowa.  
  
É guerra é? ele pegou neve com as duas mãos e atirou uma nele, ao que ele desviou, Quatre, muito inteligente, mandou a outra, impedindo-o de escapar.  
  
Agora eu te pego garoto!! gritou ele, ao sair correndo atrás do mais baixo, que disparou para dentro do bosque, onde apesar de várias árvores, havia muito espaço entre os pinheiros para que corressem.  
  
O sul-americano era mais rápido; para escapar, Quatre usava das árvores em seu caminho, tentando dificultar passagem de Trowa. Até que, num enorme pinheiro, Quatre ficara de um lado do tronco e Trowa no oposto. Se ele ameaçasse dar a volta, o loirinho o acompanhava - dava a volta pelo lado contrário deixando ele e o amigo sempre na mesma situação. Até que Trowa ameaçou ir para um lado, forçando Quatre de dar a volta, e então, rapidamente voltou, pulando para agarrar Quatre e fazendo ambos cair no chão, gargalhando.  
  
Hahaha. Pego pelo truque mais velho do mundo! Haha riu o loirinho.  
  
Agora vai ter que pagar por ter fugido garoto!! disse Trowa, sorrindo, mas num tom imperativo. Ele pegou a maior quantidade de neve que conseguiu e jogou em cima do corpo embaixo de si. Repetiu o ato mais vezes. Quatre, ainda rindo, tentava se proteger cobrindo o rosto com os braços, defesa que lhe foi desarmada quando Trowa lhe fez cosquinhas, fazendo-o abaixar os braços para impedir o piloto.  
  
Cansado, Trowa saiu de cima de Quatre e deitou sobre a neve. Quatre, no entanto, se levantou, tirou a neve de sua roupa e continuou a correr, provocando o outro garoto:  
  
Agora você não consegue me pegar! e desapareceu entre os pinheiros.  
  
Trowa demorou mais um pouco deitado e, após esse descanso, levantou novamente e correu na mesma direção que Quatre fora, mas agora sem contato visual com o garoto. Após um tempo correndo sem acha-lo, passou a andar num ritmo mais lento, chamando o amigo:  
  
Quat!! Quatre!! Cadê você?  
  
Aqui em cima! exclamou o loirinho, desabando de um dos galhos frondosos daquelas árvores em cima dele.  
  
Ok! Ok! se rendeu Trowa, sob o outro garoto, que sentado sobre o abdômen dele tinha as mãos cheias de neve prestes a jogar no piloto. Você ganhou! Você ganhou!  
  
Quatre então deixou a neve cair de seus dedos e gargalhou com a suposta vitória. Trowa abriu um sorriso quando a guarda do loirinho abaixou e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas novamente, fazendo-o descer de seu posto, libertando-o.  
  
Só se me pegar! e correu, deixando o bosque.  
  
O loiro, cansado, correu, e o seguiu até na casa onde estava hospedado. De tão cansado o garoto quase caía a cada um dos últimos passos para chegar ao local. Trowa parara a alguns metros do recinto e ficou a observa-lo. Era uma casa muito grande. Realmente grande. Tinha no mínimo três andares, toda confeccionada em madeira de cor escura o que contrastava nessa época do ano com o manto que se formava sobre tudo, inclusive o telhado. Quatre olhou para o amigo em dúvida sem saber por que o sul- americano tanto a olhava. Rashid, que havia acompanhado Quatre até ali, abriu a porta de casa portando duas toalhas, uma das quais, entregou a Quatre. O garoto começou a se secar a mesma esfregando-a contra os cabelos dourados e a roupa grossa, para logo depois pousar seus olhos de esmeralda novamente em Trowa.  
  
Não vai se secar? perguntou, ao que Rashid já estava ao seu lado esperando o garoto acordar para dar-lhe a toalha.  
  
Ahn? Trowa ouviu a voz rouca do garoto e desviou sua atenção da casa, percebendo então que o loirinho se referia ao criado. Ainda atordoado por ser atendido por um criado, coisa ainda incomum para ele, o sul- americano agarrou a toalha e secou-se o máximo que o atrito da toalha com suas roupas permitia, uma vez que a neve era muita e havia molhado todo o seu vestuário.  
  
Acho melhor vocês tomarem um banho quente Mestre Quatre sugeriu Rashid, gentil.  
  
Boa idéia Rashid. disse deslizando para dentro da casa, com frio Tro! Entra! gritou  
  
Trowa se viu novamente atordoado, ia entrar naquela casa tão grande. Iria se perder se navegasse nela sozinho. Quatre teria que acompanha-lo aonde quer que fosse. Mas o frio também lhe forçou a apressar o passo e entrar dentro do recinto, que era quente e aconchegante.  
  
Quatre não estava à sua vista, havia desaparecido entre os corredores do lugar. O garoto de cabelos castanhos acusou indecisão em o que fazer, mas Rashid o guiou até o banheiro da suíte onde ficaria hospedado e disse- lhe para tomar um bom banho e apenas deixar a porta destrancada, que a toalha seria providenciada em breve.  
  
Assim como lhe foi dito, Trowa obedeceu. Fechou a porta do seu banheiro e despiu-se das roupas molhadas ficando completamente nu perante o enorme espelho que ficava na parede oposta à porta, embora não fosse exatamente à sua frente. Entrou no Box feito de vidro e girou a torneira. Imediatamente, a água quente caiu-lhe sobre a pele como um manto aquecedor e aconchegante, já que as gotas lhe faziam uma gostosa massagem, uma vez atiradas com grande força contra o corpo do garoto. Podia ficar ali durante horas. Mas o banho se dava rápido. O shampoo se derramava nas mãos dele para espumar em seu cabelo, e, após limpa-lo, escorrer por todo o ralo, levado pela água.  
  
Trowa! gritou Quatre uma, duas, três vezes. O loirinho procurava pelo quarto do amigo, para lhe entregar a toalha.  
  
Quatre? ele respondeu, num tom alto que ecoou em todo o banheiro todo fechado.  
  
O mais baixo seguiu a voz e entrou dentro do quarto, e ao perceber que seu amigo estava dentro do banheiro, bateu na porta que ressonou três vezes, seguida pela voz de Quatre perguntando se podia entrar. O som da água se fez inaudível e Trowa saiu do Box, autorizando a entrada do garoto. Quatre abriu a porta e um vapor muito quente voou em seu encontro. Sua visão se viu toda embaçada e ele não continuou:  
  
Trowa! Segura a toalha! Tem muito vapor, prefiro nem entrar! ele disse, esticando o braço.  
  
O sul-americano pegou a toalha cor-de-ovo e secou-se. A fricção da toalha contra seu corpo produzia um calorzinho agradável, já que estava bastante frio e o banho quente não havia ajudado a faze-lo sentir-se quente depois de desligar a água. O felpudo tecido viajou todo o corpo do garoto até que ele se encontrasse bem seco. Ele então enrolou a mesma na cintura e deixou o banheiro acompanhado de uma nuvem de vapor.  
  
Encontrou, surpreendentemente Quatre abrindo a sua mala sobre sua cama. Não precisou falar nada. Pela surpresa de ver sua mala já no quarto que não pode esconder de seu amigo ele já se viu apto a responder:  
  
O Rúfio trouxe a mala pra cá já! Ele possuía as feições alegres e animadas. Um sorriso era facilmente perceptível entre aqueles lábios árabes. Os cabelos um pouco molhados e despenteados lhe caíam um pouco sobre a testa. Me ajuda aqui ou então você vai morrer de frio né?  
  
Como se saísse de um transe Trowa piscou algumas vezes e foi ajuda- lo, uma vez que estar sem camisa já o fazia sentir um frio desconfortável. O piloto do Heavyarms tinha um corpo excepcionalmente trabalhado. Seu abdômen e tórax eram bem definidos, uma vez que como piloto já passou por muito treinamento e por muitas batalhas, seus ombros eram largos, um pouco mais do que da primeira vez que Quatre o havia visto, seus braços estavam perceptivelmente fortes, talvez pela falta de cobertura, mas estavam de uma forma diferentes, apesar de que ele sempre foi mais forte que o loirinho.  
  
Logo ambos abriram a grande mala e Trowa escolheu, por necessidade, a roupa que estava mais por cima e adentrou o banheiro para vesti-la. Voltou vestido com uma blusa grossa de lã marrom e uma gola que lhe agasalhava todo o pescoço, usava também uma calça de tonalidade mais clara, aproximada do bege. Sentou-se sobre a cama e calçou as meias, pois o contato com o chão lhe provocava arrepios de frio.  
  
Você prefere que eu peça a um criado para desfazer a mala? Eu dispensei o Rúfio, pois eu achei que você mesmo preferiria organizar suas próprias roupas, mas você parece cansado... disse desapontado, pensando, obviamente, que fez a coisa errada.  
  
Trowa não respondeu. Voltou talvez a ser aquele que nunca gostou de falar muito. Apesar disso, o loirinho foi presenteado com algo muito mais raro que fez os olhinhos verdes faiscarem de felicidade: O piloto do Heavyarms sorriu. Não precisaria dizer mais nada. Levantou-se e se pôs ao lado do árabe, começando a pôr as roupas dobradas sobre a cama.  
  
Como se programados para tal os dois começaram a desfazer a mala da seguinte forma: Quatre tirava as roupas cuidadosamente dobradas da mesma e depositava sobre a cama enquanto Trowa, com a ajuda de cabides, as pendurava, como preferia, no imenso armário que forrava uma das paredes da suíte privilegiada com uma cama de casal. Depois de alguns minutos nessa metódica função, o árabe prestou atenção na próxima roupa que deveria pegar. Era uma fantasia de palhaço que Trowa costumou usar a muito tempo. Ao lembrar do amigo usando a roupa não pôde conter uma risada baixa.  
  
Trowa... Pra quê você trouxe isso? ele o perguntou, ostentando a roupa à frente do corpo para vê-la em si mesmo.  
  
Era uma roupa simples, mas engraçada. As calças eram de um tom verde muito vivo e estampado com algumas estrelas, eram muito longas para que ficassem de certa forma mais largas na região do joelho. A blusa era branca com pontos faiscantes de várias cores com as mangas numa tonalidade azul escura, bem chamativa. Havia, no pescoço um babado amarelo que caracterizava bem o palhaço.  
  
Trowa apenas olhou para a roupa indiferente e não respondeu. Ao perceber a atitude típica do piloto do Heavyarms, riu abafado e guardou a roupa num canto do armário.  
  
Em poucos minutos de arrumação a mala estava desfeita. Quatre sorriu para o amigo em parceria e os dois saíram do quarto. O loirinho guiou o sul- americano pela enorme casa mostrando-o os cômodos que poderia chegar a usar. Até que chegaram ao térreo na sala de jantar. Era uma sala enorme, assim como o resto da casa, as paredes eram de madeira e cobertas por um papel de parede simples, e claro, com alguns desenhos de plantas que aparentemente subiam a parede num verde claro.  
  
Rápido, o árabe correu até a enorme mesa e sentou-se num dos lugares do lado esquerdo a mesma. Era uma mesa muito grande, com mais de cinqüenta lugares, talvez, toda feita de mogno escuro que combinava com a tonalidade escura da madeira com a qual a casa foi confeccionada. Trowa se direcionou para um lugar ao lado do loiro, mas ele o interrompeu.  
  
Hoje só vamos jantar nós dois. Não tem mais ninguém nessa casa, e os criados, por mais que eu tente, não gostam de comer nessa mesa. Até ontem eu comia sozinho. Senta na minha frente, é mais fácil pra conversar.  
  
Assim, o ex-piloto o obedeceu. Ficaram um tempo conversando até que Rashid veio até eles, e colocou dois candelabros muito belos ao lado dos dois. Um de cada lado, cada um deles podia ostentar três velas e assim o faziam, apesar de todas apagadas. Os outros criados pegaram candelabros simples, de uma vela só e colocaram ao longo da mesa, de ambos os lados. Trowa ficou abismado quando Rashid passou acendendo todas as velas, e outro criado apagou as luzes, deixando os dois apenas à luz de velas. Como em resposta, Rashid disse:  
  
O Sr. Winner, pai de Quatre, disse para tratarmos especialmente qualquer convidado que viesse nos visitar, especialmente nesse abrigo para o inverno.  
  
Quatre apenas sorriu, feliz. Queria mesmo que o amigo fosse tratado bem especialmente, pois afinal, ele era especial. Ao pensar nisso, sentiu- se reconfortado. Sim, Trowa era realmente especial para ele. Era um amigo que encontrou na situação mais inusitada. Lembrou-se de quando lutou com ele, antes de conhece-lo. Na hora, rendeu-se, pois sentiu algo que o dizia para não ir contra o sul-americano, mas mesmo assim, o piloto saiu do Heavyarms com as mãos para cima, como se fosse o rendido. Apesar de não entender a atitude, o árabe sorriu como de costume. Desde então uma relação de cumplicidade unia os dois, apesar da falta de diálogo que Trowa ainda mantinha.  
  
Em poucos minutos serviremos o jantar, Sr. Quatre.  
  
Muito Obrigado Rashid.  
  
Após o empregado se retirar, o loiro tentou iniciar um diálogo:  
  
Tro! Afinal, o que te trouxe aqui?  
  
Eu? Bem, eu vim aqui só pra te ver mesmo, você disse que o inverno por aqui é sempre tão bonito.  
  
O árabezinho ficou muito feliz com a resposta do amigo, que se pôs a observar a janela vendo a neve cair aos poucos do lado de fora da casa.  
  
Normalmente é sim. Provavelmente amanhã eu e os criados vamos começar a preparar a casa para o Natal. Sabe? É como uma tradição antiga muito bela. Costumava-se colocar lâmpadas coloridas ao longo de toda a casa e um pinheiro todo enfeitado com bolas, lâmpadas e a própria neve, que se tornou um adereço. Aqui as coisas são mais evoluídas, mas a gente tenta fazer parecido sabe? Fica muito bonito.  
  
Uns momentos de silêncio se seguiram e o sul-americano continuou fitando o lado de fora da casa. Quatre também desviou o olhar para a janela, quase que instintivamente, como se tentasse desvendar o que Trowa via numa cena tão simples. Sem mexer sequer um músculo, a visita disse:  
  
Eu posso ajudar?  
  
Han? o loirinho recuperou-se de um transe  
  
Eu perguntei se posso ajudar... Trowa virou-se e passou a fitar o outro nos olhos esmeraldas profundamente.  
  
Mas é claro, Tro... por que não poderia?  
  
Mais minutos se seguiram apenas com o contato visual intenso entre os dois pilotos. Era uma ligação pesada, mas não necessariamente agressiva. O loirinho tentava se achar e desvendar o mistério daqueles olhos cor de floresta. O piloto podia ser muitas vezes mais misterioso que o próprio inverno. Com seu silêncio, era difícil entende-lo, na maioria das vezes, Quatre não o entendia, apenas o compreendia. E de alguma forma, isso o fez ser menos frio com o árabe. Parece que o ex-piloto do Sandrock conseguia, de algum jeito, derreter o frio daquela estação e se aconchegar num lugar especial, resguardado do mesmo.  
  
Sr. Quatre, o jantar já está pronto, posso servi-los? 


End file.
